


Unexpected Consequences

by TheSecondBatgirl



Series: Unexpected Verse [4]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, post-Once a Ranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy isn't quite sure why he's so bothered by Adam and Kira's relationship, until he starts thinking about Conner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Consequences

"He's dating my student," Tommy said as soon as Jason picked up the phone.

"It's two in the morning, Tommy, what the hell are you talking about?" Tommy could hear Zack in the background, telling Jason to be quiet so he could go back to sleep.

"Adam's sleeping with my student!" Tommy repeated.

"What?" Jason asked. "Tommy, are you sure?"

"I saw them!" Tommy said. "There were hands! They were wandering!" He wasn't sure why Jason didn't understand. Really, he needed brain bleach to get the thoughts of Adam and Kira out of his mind.

"Go back to sleep, Tommy," Jason said slowly, in what Tommy recognized as Jason's leader voice. "I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Sleep," Tommy agreed. "I can do that."

*

When Tommy woke up (many hours later) he realized two things. First, that he had forgotten to tell Jason exactly who Adam was sleeping with, and that would probably lead to problems. And second, that he had no real idea why he was so upset about Adam dating Kira. They'd had a good argument about why they should be allowed to date, and Tommy understood on some level that he shouldn't interfere (and Kira had more than proven that she could take care of herself, and Adam wouldn't hurt her anyway) but something was bothering him.

Kira was right. She wasn't a student anymore. She was allowed to date. She was 21. And it wasn't any of his business.

So why was he so upset about it?

Maybe it wasn't Kira. It was Adam. Adam had his powers back. And now Adam had Kira.

And then it hit him - he was _jealous_. Jealous of what Adam had. Jealous that it had been Adam who had been called back as the leader of the veteran team instead of him. Jealous that it was okay for Adam to date Kira, while he would never be able to...

Conner.

That's what it was. He hadn't looked at Conner while he was a student - not like that, anyway. When Conner had propositioned him while still a student Tommy had very politely refused him. He hadn't done anything that could have gotten him in trouble. He hadn't even really thought about it. Conner was his _student_. He wasn't to be thought about like that.

It had been years since Conner was his student, and Tommy had occasionally, it had to be admitted, looked. He was only human, and Conner was really attractive. But there was still that sense that even though Conner was no longer his student, it would be wrong for them to get together. Wrong for Tommy to even show some interest in him, because of their former roles as teacher and student. Never mind that there was clearly some mutual interest.

Adam didn't have that problem. He hadn't known Kira while she was in high school. There was nothing problematic about their relationship, except for Tommy's own issues. He should wish them the best, even though it was something that he would never get for himself.

*

It was only when the phone rang that Tommy was knocked out of his thoughts.

"Hello?" he asked, trying to push all thoughts of Conner, and Kira and Adam aside.

"Do you want to explain yourself?" Hayley asked coldly.

"What did I do this time?" Tommy asked, completely confused.

"Aisha just called me, demanding to know why you're telling people that Adam's sleeping with a high school student."

"I didn't say that!" Tommy protested, trying to remember exactly what he'd said to Jason the night before. He didn't even know how Aisha had been involved, but history had taught him that when that happened, bad things for him were sure to follow.

"Really?" Hayley did not sound like she believed him. "Because Ethan stopped by to see me this morning, warning me that you hadn't taken it very well that Kira was dating Adam. Does this have something to do with your feelings for Conner?"

"You know about that?" Tommy asked. Of course she knew about that. She was Hayley. She knew things. That was her whole purpose in life.

"Sometimes I think you were the only one who didn't know," Hayley said. "Look, you need to go apologize to Adam and Kira. They're ticked. And so is Aisha. Plus, your ex-girlfriends are on their way to Reefside, so unless you want this to turn into a thing, you really need to do something."

Tommy winced. "I'll go talk to them," he promised. "Um, do you know where they are?"

"They should be at the Cyber Cafe in an hour or so," Hayley told him. "And Conner is playing soccer at the park. Just in case you were interested."

*

The talk with Adam and Kira had gone pretty well. He'd apologized, they'd apologized, and then he'd gotten to watch as Kim and Kat embarrassed Adam. It was actually a pretty good day, if you didn't count the fact that Kim and Kat were now friends with Kira. That was a potentially dangerous situation for him.

But it was only the fact that the situation with Adam and Kira had gone so well that gave him the confidence to seek out Conner. He stood by the field, watching the very end of Conner's game.

"Hey!" Conner said, jogging over, as soon as their eyes met. "You made it to the game."

"Yeah, Hayley said you were here," Tommy said.

"She said you'd probably be coming," Conner told him. "Assuming you lived through the Kira situation."

"Haven't I had enough problems about that today?" Tommy muttered.

"Nah," Conner said. "Besides, Hayley said that if you did show up, I should go ahead and do this."

And with that, he closed the gap between them, and pressed his lips against Tommy's.

When they finally broke apart, Conner was grinning. "So," he said. "Think we can talk Kira and Adam into going on a double date?"


End file.
